The present invention is directed to intermediate release nicotinic acid formulations having unique biopharmaceutical characteristics which are useful for treating hyperlipidemia, and methods of treating hyperlipidemia employing such compositions. Another aspect of the present invention, the nicotinic acid formulations are suitable for once a day dosing without causing drug-induced hepatotoxicity to a level which would require the therapy to be discontinued. More particularly, the present invention employs a composition of nicotinic acid, derivatives and mixtures thereof, and a swelling agent to form an intermediate timed-release sustaining composition for nocturnal or evening dosing. Specifically, the present invention employs a composition of nicotinic acid and hydroxypropyl methylcellulose to treat hyperlipidemia in a once per day oral dosage form given during the evening hours that causes little if any hepatotoxicity.
Nicotinic acid, 3-pyridinecarboxylic acid or niacin, is an antilipidemic agent that is marketed under, for example, the trade names Nicolar(copyright), SloNiacin(copyright), Nicobid(copyright) and Time Release Niacin(copyright). Nicotinic acid has been used for many years in the treatment of lipidernic disorders such as hyperlipidemia, hypercholesterolemia and atherosclerosis. This compound has long been known to exhibit the beneficial effects of reducing total cholesterol, low density lipoproteins or xe2x80x9cLDL cholesterolxe2x80x9d triglycerides and apolipoprotein a (Lp(a)) in the human body, while increasing desirable high density lipoproteins or xe2x80x9cHDL cholesterolxe2x80x9d.
Typical doses range from about 1 gram to about 3 rams daily. Nicotinic acid is normally administered two to four times per day after meals, depending upon the dosage form selected. Nicotinic acid is currently commercially available in two dosage forms. One dosage form is an immediate or rapid release tablet which should be administered three or four times per day. Immediate release (xe2x80x9cIRxe2x80x9d) nicotinic acid formulations generally release nearly all of their nicotinic acid within about 30 to 60 minutes following ingestion, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The other dosage form is a susained release form which is suitable for administration two to four times per day. See, however, U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,145 issued to O""Neill. In contrast to IR formulations, sustained release (xe2x80x9cSRxe2x80x9d) nicotinic acid formulations are designed to release significant quantities of drug for absorption into the blood stream over specific timed intervals, also as shown in FIG. 1. If the release occurs at appropriate times, therapeutic levels will be maintained by SR nicotinic acid formulations over an extended period such as 12 or 24 hours after ingestion.
The dosing regimen of IR nicotinic acid is known to provide a very beneficial effect on blood lipids as discussed in Knopp et al.; xe2x80x9cContrasting Effects of Unmodified and Time-Release Forms of Niacin on Lipoproteins in Hyperlipidemic Subjects: Clues to Mechanism of Action of Niacinxe2x80x9d; Metabolism 34/7, 1985, page 647. The chief advantage of this profile is the ability of IR nicotinic acid to decrease total cholesterol, LDL cholesterol, triglycerides and Lp(a) while increasing HDL particles. In fact, IR nicotinic acid has been well regarded as an effective drug in the treatment of high cholesterol since about the early 1960s. Unfortunately, IR nicotinic acid has never really become widely used because of the high incidence of flush that often occurs when an IR dose is taken. That means an individual may develop a visible, uncomfortable, hot or flushed feeling three or four times a day for about one hour following each IR dose.
In order to avoid or reduce the cutaneous flushing, a number of materials have been suggested for administration with an effective antihyperlipidemic amount of immediate release nicotinic acid, including guar gum in U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,252, and mineral salts as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,245; or inorganic magnesium salts as reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,917. These materials have been reported to avoid or reduce the cutaneous flushing side effect commonly associated with nicotinic acid treatment.
Another method of avoiding or reducing the side effects associated with immediate release nicotinic acid is the use of SR nicotinic acid formulations. SR nicotinic acid formulations are designed to slowly release the compound from the tablet or capsule. The slow drug release reduces and prolongs blood levels of drug in an attempt to lower peak nicotinic acid concentrations with the goal of reducing or eliminating nicotinic acid induced flush. Examples of currently marketed SR formulations of nicotinic acid include Nicobid(copyright) capsules (Rhone-Poulenc Rorer), Enduracin(copyright) (Innovative Corporation) and SloNiacin(copyright) (Upsher-Smith Laboratories, Inc., U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,145 which describes a sustained release niacin formulation containing two different types of hydroxypropyl methylcellulose and a hydrophobic component).
Studies in hyperlipidemic patients have been conducted with a number of SR nicotinic acid products. These studies have demonstrated that the sustained release products do not have the same advantageous lipid altering effects as IR nicotinic acid, and in fact often have a worse side effect profile compared to the IR products. The major disadvantage of the SR formulations, as can be seen in Knopp et al., in 1985, is the significantly lower reduction in triglycerides (xe2x88x922% for the sustained release versus xe2x88x9238% for the immediate release) and lower increase in HDL cholesterol, represented as HDL2 particles which are known by the art to be most beneficial, (xe2x88x925% for the sustained release versus +37% for the immediate release).
Additionally, SR nicotinic acid formulations have been noted as causing greater incidences of liver toxicity as described in Henken et al.: Am J Med, 91:1991 (1991) and Dalton et al.: Am J Med, 93:102 (1992). There is also great concern regarding the potential of these formulations in disrupting glucose metabolism and uric acid levels.
In a recent edition of the Journal of the American Medical Association, an article appeared which presented research results investigating the liver toxicity problems associated with an SR form of nicotinic acid. See McKenney et al.: A Comparison of the Efficacy and Toxic Effects of Sustained- vs. Immediate-Release Niacin in Hypercholesterolemic Patients, JAMA, (271)9: 672 (Mar. 2, 1994). This McKenney et al. article presented a study of twenty-three patients. Of that number, 18 or 78 percent were forced to withdraw because liver function tests (LFTs) increased indicating potential liver damage. The conclusion of the authors of that article was that the SR form of nicotinic acid xe2x80x9cshould be restricted from use.xe2x80x9d
A similar conclusion was reached in an article authored by representatives of the Food and Drug Administration. See Radar, et al.: Hepatic Toxicity of Unmodified and Time-Release Preparations of Niacin, JAMA, 92:77 (January 1992). Because of these studies and similar conclusions drawn by other health care professionals, the sustained release forms of nicotinic acid have experienced limited utilization.
Consistent with these conclusions, certain IR formulations are FDA approved for the treament of hyperlipidemia. The SR products, however, are not FDA approved for the treatment of hyperlipidemia and may only be marketed as over-the-counter nutritional supplies. As over-the-counter nutritional supplements, SR nicotinic acid formulations are not subject to the rigorous FDA imposed in vivo and in vitro testing required of prescription SR products. Rather, anyone can market an SR nicotinic acid product as a nutritional supplement as long as it is manufactured using xe2x80x9cGood Manufacturing Procedures.xe2x80x9d Notwithstanding their commercial availability in the United States, many investigators have recommended that the SR nicotinic acid products be removed from non-prescription status because of their incidence of hepatotoxicity and the lack of sufficient medical testing to support their marketing. See Dalton, T. A. et al.: Am J Med, (93):102-104 (1992); Etchason, J. A. et al.: Mayo Clin Proc, (66):23-28 (1991); and Fischer, D. J. et al.: Western J. Med., (155)4:410-412 (1991).
In designing an SR nicotinic acid product, the pharmacokinetics can have a considerable impact on whether a particular SR nicotinic acid will produce satisfactory results after in vivo administration. Orally administered drugs, such as nicotinic acid, are absorbed and enter the capillaries and veins of the upper GI tract and are transported by the portal vein directly to the liver before entering the general circulation of the body. The entire absorbed drug is exposed to the liver during its first pass through the body. If a drug is subject to a high hepatic clearance, i.e., it is rapidly metabolized by the liver, then a substantial fraction of the absorbed dose is extracted from the blood and metabolized before it reaches the systemic circulation. This phenomenon is characterized as the xe2x80x9cfirst pass effect.xe2x80x9d The consequence of this phenomenon is a significant reduction in bioavailability. In some instances, the first pass effect is so large as to render oral administration of a drug ineffective.
The pharmacokinetics of nicotinic acid have been some what studied in the past. Nicotinic acid is well absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract and is subjected to an extensive first pass effect. More particularly, nicotinic acid is metabolized into many by products as depicted in FIG. 2 and undergoes saturable first pass metabolism resulting into two metabolic pathways. Pathway 2 is the saturable pathway, whereas Pathway 1 is the secondary metabolic process that is initiated only after all of the enzymes in Pathway 2 are occupied or xe2x80x9csaturated.xe2x80x9d In other words, as the concentration of nicotinic acid accumulates or backs up due to the xe2x80x9csaturationxe2x80x9d of the enzymes in Pathway 2, the secondary metabolic process, i.e., Pathway 1, is initiated. The nicotinic acid metabolites produced in both pathways are common to all nicotinic acid formulations either IR or SR. As shown in FIG. 2, Pathway 1 includes nicotinic acid and nicotinuric acid (xe2x80x9cNUAxe2x80x9d), and Pathway 2 includes the phase I metabolites, nicotinamide (xe2x80x9cNAMxe2x80x9d), 6-hydroxy nicotinamide (xe2x80x9c6HNxe2x80x9d), nicotinamide-N-oxide (xe2x80x9cMNOxe2x80x9d), N-methyl-nicotinamide (xe2x80x9cMNAxe2x80x9d) and nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (xe2x80x9cNADxe2x80x9d). As further shown in FIG. 2, Pathway 2 includes the metabolites of MNA, N-methyl-2-pyridone-5-carboxamide (2PY) and N-methyl-4-pyridone-5-carboxamide (4PY), and the entire NAD cycle which is necessary in nearly all biochemical processes within the cells.
Compounds such as nicotinic acid which are subject to a first pass metabolism are considered to have nonlinear pharmacokinetics. An increase or decrease in the dose administered will not necessarily produce the corresponding increase or decrease in observed blood levels. This is believed to be dependent upon whether the metabolic level of the liver has been exceeded. Therefore, it is thought that the percent of administered nicotinic acid dose metabolized before the compound leaves the liver is dependent upon the dose administered and the release rate.
It has been long appreciated by those of skill in the art that it can be difficult to design SR formulations for compounds, like nicotinic acid, that are subjected to the first pass effect. See Urquhart et al.: Controlled-Release Pharmaceuticals, Am Pharm Assoc, (1979). Whereas an IR product allows saturation of the enzymes and a significant increase in blood levels, an SR product releasing similar quantities of drug at a slow rate will typically either not produce saturation of the primary metabolic pathway or only initiate the secondary metabolic process to a minimal extent. Consequently, a larger percentage of an SR dose will be metabolized before it has had an opportunity to dear the liver. Moreover, the particular time at which a drug should be released varies significantly with each drug and is dependent upon its pharmacokinetics. The difficulty of correctly predicting an appropriate release pattern is well known to those skilled in this art.
Therefore, it would be a valuable contribution to the art to develop an extended release nicotinic acid formulation for once a day nocturnal administration for approval by the FDA which would provide hyperlipidemic individuals with xe2x80x9cbalanced lipid alteration,xe2x80x9d i.e., reductions in total cholesterol, LDL cholesterol, triglycerides and Lp(a) as well as increases in HDL particles, with an acceptable safety profile, especially as regards to liver toxicity and effects on glucose metabolism and uric acid levels.
In brief, the present invention alleviates and overcomes certain of the above-identified problems and shortcomings of the present state of nicotinic acid therapy through the discovery of novel nicotinic acid formulations and methods of treatment.
Generally speaking, novel nicotinic acid formulations have been discovered that optimize blood levels of nicotinic acid over a period of about 5 to about 9 hours when administered as a single oral dose for achieving a balanced lipid alteration in individuals at a time when the rate of serum lipids, lipoproteins, cholesterol and cholesterol precursor biosynthesis is believed to be at its highest. In other words, the novel nicotinic acid formulations have been uniquely formulated for administration as a single dose, preferably during the evening or at night when the nicotinic acid levels subsequently achieved are effective for substantially lowering the levels of total cholesterol, LDL cholesterol, triglycerides and/or Lp(a) as well as raising the levels of HDL particles, all of which are primarily nocturnally synthesized. Preferably, the nicotinic acid formulations are administered at or after an evening meal or low fat snack but before bedtime, i.e., between about 6 pm and 12 am, preferably between about 8 pm and 12 am, and most preferably between about 8 pm and 10 pm.
The amount of nicotinic acid that is administered is effective to substantially lower at least one serum lipid, such as total cholesterol, LDL cholesterol, triglycerides, and/or Lp(a) and elevated HDL-C, without causing drug-induced hepatotoxicity to levels which would require the therapy to be discontinued. In other words, a single 1 to 3 gram dose of a nicotinic acid formulation of the present invention administered between about 6 pm and 12 am is believed to be as effective as an equal or higher daily dosage of nicotinic acid administered in two to four divided doses between, e.g., 8 am and 8 pm.
Furthermore, because at least the majority of the nicotinic acid is released and metabolized to in vivo during a limited predetermined period of time of about 5 to about 9 hours, the liver is not being exposed to constant levels of nicotinic acid which results during the administration of long-term, spaced daily doses of SR nicotinic acid. Thus, it is believed that the nicotinic acid formulations of the present invention are unlikely to cause individuals to develop dose-limiting hepatotoxicity when used as a single daily dose administered in a therapeutic amount.
The nicotinic acid formulations in accordance with the present invention have been uniquely designed as intermediate release formulations which can be characterized by one or more of the following biopharmaceutic charcteristics: (1) an in vivo stair-stepped or sigmoidal-shaped absorption profile when the plasma nicotinic acid or NUA data is deconvoluted using the Wagner-Nelson method, (2) an in vitro dissolution profile; (3) a fit factor F2; (4) urine metabolite recovery; (5) AUC; (6) Cmax; and/or (7) Tmax. By the term xe2x80x9cintermediate release,xe2x80x9d it is used herein to characterize the nicotinic acid formulations of the present invention which release their medication in vitro or in vivo over a period of time which is greater than about 1 to 2 hours, i.e., slower that IR niacin, but less than about 10 to 24 hours, i.e., faster than SR niacin.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a composition of nicotinic acid or any compound which is metabolized by the body to form nicotinic acid for treating hyperlipidemia.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a composition as above, which as a time release sustaining characteristic.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for employing a composition as above, for treating hyperlipidemia, which results in little or no liver damage.
At least one or more of the foregoing objects, together with the advantages thereof over the known art relating to the treatment of hyperlipidemia, which shall become apparent from the specification which follows, are accomplished by the invention as hereinafter described and claimed.
In general, the present invention provides an improved antihyperlipidemia composition of the oral type employing an effective antihyperlipidemic amount of nicotinic acid, wherein the improvement comprises compounding the nicotinic acid with from about 5% to about 50% parts by weight of hydroxypropyl methylcellulose per hundred parts by weight of table or formulation.
The present invention also provides an orally administered antihyperlipidemia composition which comprises from about 30% to about 90% parts by weight of nicotinic acid; and, from about 5% to about 50% parts by weight of hydroxypropyl methylcellulose.
Generally speaking, the nicotinic acid formulations of the present invention are manufactured by first wet mixing (granulation) niacin and hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, the immediate-release excipient, in a high-energy, high-shear mixer to produce dense niacin pellets. The pellets are then mixed with more hydroxypropyl methylcellulose and compressed into tablets. The resulting tablets are then formed by a mixture of hydroxypropyl methylcellulose-niacin granulation and additional hydroxypropyl methylcellulose.
The present invention also includes a method of treating hyperlipidemia in a hyperlipidemic. The method comprises the steps of forming a composition which comprises an effective antihyperlipidemic amount of nicotinic acid and an amount of excipients to provide intermediate release of drug. The method also includes the step of orally administering the composition to the hyperlipidemic nocturnally.
A method of treating hyperlipidemia in a hyperlipidemic according to the invention, comprises dosing the hyperbpidemic with an effective antihyperlipidemic amount of nicotinic acid or compound metabolized to nicotinic acid by the body. The dose is given once per day in the evening or at night, combined with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier to produce a significant reduction in total and LDL cholesterol as well as significant reduction in triglycerides and Lp(a), with a significant increase in HDL cholesterol.
Once the niacin formulations of the present invention are swallowed or consumed, the tablets become wet and the hydroxypropyl methylcellulose surrounding the tablets is believed to form thin gel layers. Any granular nicotinic acid exposed to the exteriors of the tablets will dissolve out of the tablets resulting in an intermediate rate of nicotinic acid for absorption. As the nicotinic acid leaves the outer surfaces of the tablets, gastrointestinal fluid can reach deeper into the tablets resulting in thicker gel layers and the dissolution of the intermediate release nicotinic acid granules surrounded by the gel layers. The gel layers then act as controlled release layers for dissolved nicotinic acid originating in the intermediate release nicotinic acid granules.
The above features and advantages of the present invention will be better understood with reference to the following FIG., detailed description and examples. It should also be understood that the particular methods and formulations illustrating the present invention are exemplary only and not to be regarded as limitations of the present invention.